Enterprise resource planning systems (ERP) are becoming more public in order to open up the developer experience for creating customized applications and to expand and enrich the user experience. Consequentially, the architectures of ERPs are shifting to accommodate these changes by enabling an ERP to support multiple languages, database technologies and business frameworks.
An architectural shift, however, must find a way to preserve the substantial investment in the product by both the ERP system provider and ERP client so that the existing systems and applications are not rendered obsolete. The architectural shift needs to minimize the investment in time and/or cost during upgrading, and also needs to provide a platform on which to build for future changes, such as transitioning to additional multiple languages and/or business frameworks. Resulting security issues and performance may also need to be addressed.